


Tanya saves Mileena

by oldamber13



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Breasts, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamber13/pseuds/oldamber13
Summary: Right as D'vorah is about to kill Mileena she is saved by none other that her long time friend.
Relationships: Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Tanya saves Mileena

Mileena was on her knees as D’vorah approached. The hideous bug woman walked over grinning. Mileena scowled, not giving in to the slight fear of how D’vorah was going to do it. Mileena accepted her fate.

Suddenly there was a warping sound and a yellow figure appeared in the room. Tanya leaped through a portal and was heading straight for them. Her foot hit D’vorah in the face sending her hurling the other way. Before anyone else could attack she grabbed Mileena.

“It’s okay empress I’m here.” Tanya whispered as she helped Mileena up. Mileena stood and followed Tanya as another portal tore open reality. The two edianins leaped in and the portal closed.

Mileena couldn’t believe what just happened. She looked over at Tanya. She looked the same but different. This Tanya had similar clothes, a yellow crop top and black pants. She still had a bob cut but it was her eyes they were different.

Mileena stood and ran away from Tanya to the other side of the room.

“Who are you?” She demanded.

“I’m Tanya, empress.”

“No. Something is strange about you.”

Tanya laughed. “I am Tanya, but not your Tanya. I am from another reality. One where my empress is dead. It’s a long story but I gained the ability to save you so I did.”

Mileena thought on this, her yellow eyes studying her friend. “How do I know this Isn't a trick.”

“I know one way.”

Tanya walked over, her eyes locked with Mileena’s. Her body was now almost touching Mileena’s as she reached around her and untied her hands. Milena seemed startled but just stood frozen. Their faces were inches apart.

“Would any sane person stand this close to you Mileena Kahnum. If you wanted you could rip my face off and there would be little I could do about it.”

“Tanya.”

As Mileena said her name Tanya pulled her into a kiss. Their lips met as their passion flared. Mileena wrapped her arms around the edenian’s waist pulling her in closer. Tanya’s fingers moved down to Mileena’s tight ass and squeezed with her hands. Mileena stopped kissing, Tanya laughed.

“Come let’s find somewhere more comfortable.” Tanya said, leading her by the hand to a bed in the same room. 

Mileena looked around, she didn’t really know where she was. The room they were in appeared to be a small bedroom. The only thing in it was a bed, dresser, and a few weapons mounted on the walls.

“Where are we?”

“My hideout, it is a safe place. No one knows its location but me.” Tanya answered as she led her empress to the bed. 

Mileena sat down and watched as Tanya undid the yellow cloth wrapped around her breast. They were set free and Mileena’s mouth watered looking at them. The young edenian had perfect tan skin and washboard abs. She smiled letting Mileena admire her before proceeding to pull down her pants. She bent over in front of her revealing tight ass and pussy. She stood again kicking off her boots and nakedly walked over to her empress. 

Mileena could feel wetness growing between her thighs as Tanya climbed on top of her. Mileena held her mouth open and ran her tongue along Tanya’s breast. She had to be careful with her teeth, anyone of them could rip someone open. It felt strange to have someone trust her this much. She pushed the self doubt out of her head and continued licking her breast. 

After a while of that and more passionate kissing Tanya began pulling on Mileena’s clothes. She unfastened her top and pulled it up over her shoulders. Mileena’s pale breasts were set free. Tanya greedily grabbed one and sucked on it. Mileena moaned as Tanya pinched her nipple with her teeth. Tanya worked her way back up Mileena’s neck with kisses. Mileena laid down and Tanya proceeded to pull off her pants. Underneath was long legs and nice thighs. Mileena spread her legs revealing her wetness. Tanya got down and inched her mouth closer. She kissed up her empresses thighs before she dove her tongue in. Mileena nearly shouted with pleasure as Tanya ate her out. Tanya’s skilled tongue knew every spot. Mileena grabbed her black bob cut with one hand and fondled her own breast with the other. Tanya moved her mouth to Mileena’s clit and began sucking it. Mileena’s back arched and her fanged mouth gaped open.

“Tanya!” She cried feeling an orgasm building inside of her.

Tanya passionately pleased her empress. Soon Mileena couldn’t take it anymore. Her abs tightened as a flood of ecstasy washed through her. Her toes curled as she came.

Tanya climbed on the bed and laid down next to her.

“Did you enjoy that empress?”

“Yes. It’s been a long time. Thank you Tanya.”

Tanya smiled. “Anything for you my Kahnum.”

“Thank you for everything. I … know I’m not the greatest person and I should be dead.”

Tanya pulled Mileena in closer hugging her. “I think you're just a girl who didn’t ask to be made. A girl who wanted a father and a sister, but was instead given weapons and no friends.”

Mileena glared at her. “Normally I would kill someone for saying something like that. This makes us even, you saved my life, I saved yours.”

“It’s okay.” Tanya said, still hugging her. “It’s okay.”


End file.
